Curse of Time
by JuCaos
Summary: This time, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the Decimo, but rather someone else. No one knows where he is except for few people. Now, he's finally back, but how long was he gone? How much has he changed from one specific person's idea? And just why is he with the people that strikes confusion in Decimo's famiglia? I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANY WAY. Rated T for cursing. Smart!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

"Well, we finally reached here at last, haven't we, huh?" one of the dozen people said as they all gathered from being on the private plane that is offered up by a certain figurehead.

"Yeah, I guess so..." the other voice said as it held sadness and familiarity to the place they were in at the moment.

"You shouldn't be so down, young child.." A elderly male said in wheelchair, wheeling up to be next to certian brunette.

"He's right! I don't understand why you're not happy of being here in Japan?" a green-haired male called out to brunette, who just flinch then looks up at the blue sky.

"It's just that. I broken a promise to my mother that I would see her at the least once a year, unlike my father. I just wonder on how she's doing right now..." the boy said, making the blonde male who held such similarity to him chuckle. "What is it that makes you laugh?" other asked, almost innocently while making the rest of group shiver as the elderly male just began to laughs, enjoying the brunette's ways of handling the blonde.

"Oi, are we going to get moving to hotel or are we going to freeze off our butt here, both of you damned fucking bakas?" a red-head male with tattoo on the side of his face called out, prompting a lady with dark green hair that is held back with sunhat and a red curly-headed male with green golfer hat on his face steps up to be by the trio, smile on their face.

"We are, but we have to do something first together. You guys can go to the hotel and start sleeping off your jet lag, right?" The lady said as she made the other lady in the group giggles, pale blond hair shining lightly in the dim sunlight.

"Yes, yes. I'll make sure we all don't destroy the hotel, right guys?" she said as everyone that would be going to hotel just shivered, not wanting to provoke the lady.

"Ah, dear. Please don't do that to us, please?" a certain watermelon-haired individual said, trying to soothe his dear wife so that he doesn't have to worry about being castrated like she promised she would do.

"Hahaha," a Japanese male said while wearing a simple baseball hat, since he couldn't afford to wear his old outfit for some reasons anymore, "Calm down now so we don't have to worry about it, okay?"

"Yes, please, don't destroy anything at the hotel," the brunette said as he lets out some KI to back up his implied threat. Everyone even the old man just shivered at the threat then watches the brunette basically skipped off, almost happy.

"He's a mood-swinger isn't he?" the elderly said as the blonde male by him just sweatdrops at that.

"Yeah... That Tsunayoshi is after all, Nono..." the blonde agreed, pushing the elderly's wheelchair as the green-haired female and red-curly-haired male comes along, enjoying the bubbling personality of Tsunayoshi ahead of him.

"Giotto, did you really expect him to calm and relaxed?" Nono just laughed, chuckling as the blonde, now GIotto, just sweatdrops at that.

"Hey Sephira, think _she_ has Tsunayoshi's baby pictures?" the red-haired male said to the green-haired female, who just giggles at that.

"Maybe. If she brings to dinner tonight, I would be elated, Cozart-kun!" shes aid, making Cozart just sighs as well Giotto and Nono laugh. Everyone that they left behind began to make their own way to the hotel that was nearby, completely bypassing the security process since they can just do that. However, Tsunayoshi has another idea of it and decided to go along with normal process, his phone out and ringing up someone that made him smile gently.

"_Ohayo, this is Sawada residence! How may I help you?_" a chirpy female voice answered as Tsuna just grins even wider, tearing up at the familiar voice.

"_Kaa-san, I'm home,_" was the only words he said before he heard the squeals from the receiver.

* * *

"Oh, really? Okay, okay! Mm-hmm, he's grown good! He has a lot of friends and a home tutor as well! Really? You don't mind having them over?" Nana said as she holds a phone in her right hand as well a knife in her left hand, causing one specific teenage boy freaks out since she was waving it around like a maniac. However, Reborn was curious of the caller. "At six? That place? But it's too-... You can afford it? Okay, I'll tell them then! Ossu!" Nana chirped then hangs up then began to squeals, twirling around in glee then went into the kitchen, completely bypassing the teen with Reborn sitting on his head. It was then that Nana finally outs down her knife and starts to put away the intergridents that would have been supper if the caller hasn't called.

"Kaa-san!" the teenage boy finally snapped her mother out of the trance, who just blinks in confusion then smiles brightly at her son. "Kaa-san, who was that? And why are you putting away the intergridents for supper?" He asked again as Reborn took in the woman's cheerful mood. Reborn can recall the moment when she received a mail that Iemitsu was coming home and she was like this as well.

"Mamman, is Iemitsu coming home?" Reborn called out as the people in the living room chatting over thing, more like destroying the furnitures due to battles of insults between pineapple and skylark, turns to attention at the name, wanting to know more. Nana just shakes her head and giggles, twirling again.

"Nope!" she said with a popping sound at the p. "It someone else! Ah, before I forget, Ka-kun! We have to be at the Ryu No Ie at 6 tonight! So dress up good and well, and you can invite your friends to come along! He already said that he'll pay for all of our orders there as well the reservation was already made!" Nana said as 'Ka-kun' just gapes at the restaurant name. It was one of the five-stars restaurant and you have to be filthy rich just to pay for all of their meals, and more when people disobey. Nana just takes off her apron and hangs it up, Reborn just shaking his head at Nana's oblivious nature and stomps on his student's head.

"Sawada Katsuo, are there someone else in your family that we haven't met yet?" Reborn called out, his voice promising torture as the boy below him just winces in pain. He felt Reborn jumps off and clutches at his head, pouting at his baby home tutor.

"No, not as far I remember. It was just me, Kaa-san, Father, and Jii-san," Katsuo answered without hesitation as the group heard his answer.

"But Juudaime! What if this was an assassin trying to kill your mother at the restaurant with poison!?" Gokudera called out, not dead to world since his sister was wearing goggles. Bianchi just nods, knowing what would happen if lethal killer got to her.

"But Kaa-san sounds like that she knew him for long time!" Katsuo replied, bit pale at the thought of his mother dead by poison.

"Even though that she knows him for long time, he might be making a bond with her just to kill her with that itself," Enma called out, the compass in his eyes covered up with a contract, something that is created by Talbot to give Enma a chance at normal life. This prompted the next person to say something.

"Omnivore, I won't tolerate trouble," HIbari called out with his outfit unscratched by the fight that kindly got interrupted.

"Kufufufu, as much I resent the Skylark-kun here," Mukuro said as Hibari just brought his tonfa in warning, "I have to agree with him and little puppy over there. Plus she said that we can come along as long we meet the dress codes?" Mukuro offered a way as Chrome just nods, tilting her head as she remembers the restaurant.

"Bossu, the dress code bit be mafia standard, but it's classy kind. I remember when Yuni asked me to go out to lunch with her there..." Chrome spoke up, shocking everyone as she fidgets with her fingers a bit. Katsuo just let out a groan as he saw a gleam in his tutor's eyes, no doubt for a chance of pounding the etiquette in eating and dress code in mafia world into his bran in an hour. Then everyone began to erupts in what kind of outfits they should wear as Nana just giggles, hearing their conversation underneath her since she went upstairs to get ready as she pulls out a small picture book and opens the first page, her eyes softening at the sight of certain brunette toddler in the bed with her as she had Natsuo in her arms. It was the last picture taken of the boy, on the day of birth of Natsuo in the Namimori Hospital.

"I can't wait to see you.." She murmurs softly, small tears escaping her eyes then brightens up with evil sadist gleam in her eyes came in. "That's right, he told me he's bringing his friends and Teo-kun as well! I can show them this as revenge for not coming home for past fifteen years!" Nana chirped then began to go through the closet, getting the special dress that she had saved for moments like this. It was the dress that the brunette boy had point out and said that it would looked great on her and perfect for classy event. She then began to get ready, the picture book in her black purse as she went into the bathroom that is connected to her room.

* * *

"Think all of them will come?" Nono asked Tsunayoshi, who was sitting by him in the chair with big room, big enough to hold about 100 people. However Tsuna had to reserve this for many reasons. "After all, they won't come if danger represent to them and know they are overpowered by you."

"That's why I called her. She said that she'll ask them and be here at 6 as well they'll be properly dressed to meet all of us here," Tsunayoshi said as he smiles warmingly at the older male, making him chuckle with mirth in his eyes. "However, I had to ask. Why did you ask us to kidnap you and take you to Japan with us while you know that it would cause your famiglia some trouble?" Tsuna had to asked, his eyebrow perfectly arched as Nono began to guffaws. This only made the brunette to sweatdrops in return, seeing that he had only two hours to find the missing trio. "Sometimes I fear your mind on things like these. Well, I'm off to get them. The rest will be here in about five minutes, some saying that they can't sleep and some wanted to get their caffeine in them."

"Si, si. Hey, do you think he'll remember you?" Nono called out as Tsuna was starting to walk out of the room, making him pause in the steps as he had one hand on the door, holding it open. They remained silent for few minutes and then Tsuna just faces him with a sad smile.

"No. I left the house when I was five. He was only two when they took me in, Nono. She been waiting for me longer that Father after all..." Tsuna only answered as Nono just nodded, Tsuna stepping out as few seconds later, a red-haired male with fire tattoo on the side of his face comes in, bit surprised to see the old man alone.

"He just left, didn't he?" he asked as he steps in, greennet male, melon-haired male with his wife, a certain platinum blonde, black-haired priest and dark-haired Japanese male with his flute case in hand came in after him.

"Yes G. Well, I guess we'll just to wait for rest of our guests, since those three likes to escape Tsunayoshi at every chance... Especially GIotto.." Nono said mirthfully as G just sighed, pushing his tako-haired style back a bit as he knew what the other is talking about.

"Let's hope that stupido don't do anything that would make him mad..."


	2. Chapter 2

Before we get started, I just want to put out Sawada Natsuo's description out there so you guys can get a general idea of what he is like. As for Tsuna's current look, it would be the book cover of this story, okay? Now to get started with Natsuo's bio!~

**Sawada Natsuo**

**15 years old**

**Light brown hair that is bit flatter than Tsuna's hairstyle, but still defies gravity all the same**

**Has mismatched eyes, right being blue as left being brown**

**Is taller than Gokudera, but smaller than Takeshi with body build being lean, thanks to Reborn's sadistic training (IT'S TORTURE!)**

**Has personality like original Tsunayoshi's**

**As he have good grades and being athletic, which improved over time, he is rather a loner until Reborn came.**

**Wears similar outfit of what original Tsunayoshi's wore in the anime and manga.**

Now that's done with, on with the story!~

* * *

Natsuo just stands out of the restaurant's doors, rubbing his head as he had mafia etiquette pounded in him, literally was pounded in him due to courtesy of Reborn's Ten-Tons Hammer. He looks around seeing his famiglia, no more like friends since he didn't want to be in mafia, ready with their outfit suited for the dinner. Katsuo and the boys was wearing the tuxedos, even Lambo was wearing one and so are Fuuta with light grey undershirt, white for Enma with reddish-orange undershirt as the rest wore black, representing their flames' colors. Then he looks at the female group, seeing that they had fun dressing up, or more like Nana did. Nana was wearing a orange-flowing dress that has u-cut and small simple sleeves. Katsuo swore that he never saw his mother brought an expensive dress as he looks at Chrome's outfit, seeing that she is representing her flame color, though lighter than Mukuro's. Her dress was also simple, seeing that she has even lighter color of indigo sash wrapped around her waist as she also had u-cut, with no sleeves. Bianchi was wearing glasses, more like a sophisticated reading glasses that Hayato can tolerate seeing her with with dark red dress, nearly like Nana's, but has v-cut with no sleeves. I-Pin was wearing a simple dress, but you can see the dragon embroidery on the red background, making it look even more richer than it should be. However, they were only standing outside for some reasons because Reborn got an emergency called and told them to wait for him for few minutes.

"I wonder who called Reborn that he had to answer?" Natsuo asked as Gokudera just scowls, his fingers free of rings except for Vongola ring.

"I don't know Juudaime, but it was important enough that he had to go off like that," Gokudera replied as Takeshi by him just began to laugh. Natsuo then watches Gokudera and Takeshi starts another insult fight as Hibari was still away from the group, getting annoyed. Then Ryohei just yells Extreme for no reason. It was like that with Mukuro poking the fun of the devil at Hibari as Lambo was in Nana's arms, asking for candies.

"Back," Reborn called out, landing on Natsuo's head as he was wearing a white suit this time, saying that even though he was already dressed for the event, it was nice of change so that he can feel that he was there for dinner. He has yellow undershirt as his fedora was white with yellow band (How did he even find the same fedora as his old one?) with Leon sleeping on the top of it. "Let's go in now, Natsuo. But I need to tell you something while we're going to our reservation." Reborn said as Nana just giggles then walks in first, shocking the group as Bianchi follows immediately after her as well the girls, trying to catch up with hyper lady. Natsuo just stands there, wondering as Hibari went inside after them, not wanting to stand any more longer as Reborn called out to him. "Nono was kidnapped as of yesterday and he's nearby. However, we can't spare anyone at the moment since we're here already and Mamman would be sad if we leave all of sudden."

That got Hibari's attention, but walked right in as if it didn't concerns him. However he already texted his right hand to start searching for Nono already. Natsuo on other hand, was trying to calm everyone down. They erupted in the rage of trouble as Yamamoto was trying to soothe them down with Natsuo as Ryohei just screamed EXTREME as well there was a amused 'kufufufu' going on.

"Now, please, let's go inside and catch up before we get left behind, ne?" he said as Gokudera just stops cussing out HIbari as Mukuro just chuckled, walking in after the Cloud, wanting to provoke the aloof person even more. Natsuo can tell that the place will half-destroyed if they didn't put in the preventive measures in soon.

"Oh! You guys must be with Sawada Nana-san, right?" a female voice called out behind them, causing all of them to look behind, but only to be shocked by the sight of impossible. There, stood two people, one boring remarkable similarity to Enma. Then the woman steps up with a warm smile on her face. "Let's go in then? I'm sure that the rest will catch up soon after all. Now, before we get started, my name is Sephira Giglio Nero!" she chirped, making Reborn stiffens as he saw the birthmark of Giglio Nero underneath her right eye.

"And I'm Cozart Shimon. Now, let's go inside since the other two will take a while getting here!" Cozart said as he grabbed Enma's arm and Nastuo's arm and dragged them in with Sephira pushing the boxer and baseball player in, the bomber running after Cozart, yelling at him to let go of Juudaime. However, Sephira and Cozart shared quick glance, waiters and waitresses letting them pass as Natsuo finally managed to freed himself from Cozart's grip, unlike Enma, who is staring at his 'ancestor'.

"We're here, guys!" Sephira bursted in, somehow scaring green-haired male alongside with the flute-player. "Oh, sorry, Lampo, Asari! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sephira said, rushing over to them as she helped them up. However, Reborn was fixated on the familiar faces, but one of them stood out the most, and Natsuo was just gaping at sight of him as well.

"Nono/Jii-san?" Natsuo and Reborn said at the same time as Nono just began to guffaws as G just steps up to stand by him, almost protective as he looks over the kids that came in. Natsuo quickly look around and gaped again, wondering how the heck did the mysterious payer actually to afford the ballroom?!

"Che. He's rather perspective of how much damages we can do under fifteen minutes if given small room. He had to get this for few certain reasons," G called out, Gokudera just pointing at the pink-haired fool, which brought on his tick-marks on his forehead. Nono had to admit, the Tenth and the First Generations are actually alike to each other.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Was all the silverette said before G went over and whacked him on the head, tcch'ing a bit as they could heard sudden squealing from the table, Reborn taking in the fact that Nana was by Nono and was being crowded by Elena and Sephira. However, he noted wicked gleam in Nana's eyes, as if she was getting her payback for some reasons.

"I can't believe he was that cute!" Elena said, blocking out and sight from Bianchi and Chrome as Nono just chuckled, enjoying the females' enthusiasm over the baby pictures of his dear brunette friend. "Sephira, can you believe it? We talked all day long about his appearance as a child, and our imagination didn't even match up to it even!"

"Hai, he's too cute for his good's sake!" Sephira said as Nana flipped a page then she elicited out another screams from them both.

"Ora, ora, he's has to be that cute to make you two squeals like a pi-," Lampo began to say as he picks at his ear, but was suddenly shutted up by certain Mist, who was leaning over Lampo's shoulder, reaching over to get an apple from the table.

"What were you going to call my wife, little brat?" melon-haired said as Lampo just pales and began to shivers.

"Hahahaha, now now Daemon. He was going to say princesses right?" Asari called out, trying to soothe the husband's anger, which is actually threatened to choke Lampo by KI at him. Lampo nodded, Daemon still not happy with the 'lord'.

"I'm pleased to meet you to the MAXIMUM, Nana-san!" the priest called out, bowing lightly as he had his old priest sash around his neck, making Nana giggles as she lets the squealing women take the picture book and watches them ran into the corner as Lambo was in Bianchi's arms for some reasons.

"Don't call me Nana-san, Knuckle-kun! Call me Mamman since you're his friends and that goes the same for all of you guys, okay?" Nana said as Daemon just chuckled then walks over to peer over Elena's shoulder. His eyes widen in surprise then Elena noticed him peering over her shoulder. THen she took a quick peek over the room seeing G and Gokudera sharing an insult fight in Italian, Asari and Takeshi conversing in their own languages with sounds somehow, Knuckle and Ryohei screaming "MAXIMUM" and "EXTREME" at the top of their lungs. She also noted Lampo trying to push Lambo away from his grape candies, who threatened to blow the crap out of him, Mukuro glaring at her husband's back (Even though she knows he had good reasons for) as well Chrome was standing behind Mukuro, scared. Then she finally found Alaude, who was with Hibari. They were having their own glaring competition. Now all that's left is those two after all.

"These baby pictures... Are they Tsu-" Daemon began to ask as the sudden sound of doors opening as blur of brunette just went over to them and snatched the picture book out of their sight. Then the brunette just stands behind them, book closed as he pants with certain irk in his eyes about some certain blonde.

"Giotto, did you give him trouble again?" G called out, ignoring the brat in front of him by flicking his forehead that gotten him another spew of curses. Giotto just sweat drops, scratching the back of his head as Reborn began to muses, wondering what the hell is going on as Natsuo just points at his 'ancestor' while gaping when Cozart just drags Enma over and leave him by Giotto then rushes over to snags the picture book, leaving the brunette momentarily shocked. Cozart then looks in the book, gaping at the pictures.

"Oh my Dio. Giotto, I won the bet, stupido!" Cozart called out as the brunette lets out yelp, rushing forward for his picture book as Giotto just blinks then holds up his hand, giving a wink to Natsuo. Cozart just tosses the book over the table, letting Nana gets the good look of the brunette as she smiles big and gets up, rushing over to the brunette who was muttering about embarrassing stories will be told tonight. THough stopped when Nana just hugged him, making Natsuo then gapes at him, noting at last that the newcomer looked like Giotto, but he had his mother's hair and eye color. Giotto just lets out a big whoop, grin threatening to break his face.

"Tsunayoshi! You never told us you were this damned cute?!" Giotto shouted as Tsuna just groaned then hugs Nana in his arms, gentle smile appearing on his face. Reborn then suddenly wants to shoot at the brunette for some reasons, but can't since of Nana in presence. Nono just guffaws, seeing Giotto's joyful face as the whole First Generation except for Alaude, who was currently in glaring contest with Hibari still, ran over to look over Giotto's shoulders, exclaiming at the pictures and some pointers about how he looked cute in the bathtub.

That was the last straw for Tsunayoshi apparently.

"Ah, Kaa-san. Let me go get my picture book back from them before they escape me. And I really don't want to chase them all the way to Namimori Shrine, just like Gio-kun did with me," Tsuna only had to say that made Reborn to snaps his head to stares at Nono, who was nodding in approval as if he could read his mind at the moment. However, Natsuo can't understand what is going on.

"K-Kaa-san! Who is he?!" he yelled out making Nana looks behind him as Tusna went over to snatch the book back then stops before Natsuo, making him squirm under his calm studying gaze. Reborn then jumps off the head and lands on the table, wanting to see something. Although they didn't expect the next part, even the Tenth Generation can't even wrap their heads about this.

"It been a long time, Na-chan! Last time I saw you, you were two years old, learning how to walk and talk!" Tsuna said as he messed up his little's brother hair, enjoying the brown and blue eyes that suited the teen well. "I'm sorry I wasn't be able to come home for past thirteen years." Tsuna added sadly as Giotto just chuckled as he pats on Natsuo's back.

"Well, it was only recently that he manged to find time among of all the things he had to do and Nono decided to crash with us by asking us to 'kidnap' him," Giotto explained as Tsuna just hits the forehead of the blonde's with the spine of the book, tick mark on his forehead appearing as G had to hold in his laughter. That only got Reborn to tare at Nono, who just grins in reply to that. Then Reborn had to call a certain group of people to calm them down right away, his voice low and muttering in Italian as Nono just watching Reborn do this part. He felt guilty leaving them behind like that, but when he heard of his opportunity, he had to jump at the first chance.

"And who was the one that keep escaping paperwork whenever a chance comes up and I have to do them then chase them all over Italy?" Tsuna growled, not pleased with his counterpart's laziness. "And who was the one that made me ran all the way to Namimori Shrine just to get them to come here?" Tsuna growled as G just laughs, enjoying the brunette's punishment.

"Ah, gomenasai. I didn't know it was time for me to come back here..." Giotto began to say, sweat-dropping as Nana ust giggles, enjoying her sons' actions right now, even Natsuo seemed to holding in a bit of laughter as Nono just chuckles. However, Tusna just let his eyebrow twitches at that then turns on his heels, muttering about blondes going to be death of him and how the hell he manged to escape me that time. However he stopped before Nana then hugs her again, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

"Gomenasai for being gone longer than Tou-san, Kaa-san. I really tried to come here earlier, but I couldn't," Tsuna said brokenly as Nana just soothed her eldest son by circling his back. She had missed him even so, but it felt like he hasn't left her at all, only just grown up and all.

"It's okay Tsu-kun.. I know that you were occupied for long time. But now, you're here and that's matter," Nana said as she pulls away, enjoying her son's face up-close. He had grown up handsomely after all and she enjoying see that the fact that Tsuna took more after her than Natsuo who take after Iemitsu in some ways.

"Tsunayoshi, can you come and sit down at last? I been waiting to see Nana and Natsuo at last, since it's the special occasion after all," Nono called out as Tsuna just yep'ped back and pulled out a chair for his mother as she giggles then sat down as Tsuna sat between Nono and her, his hands exposed on the table as well Nono's too. It seemed to be force of habit.

"Ah Tsu-kun, let me introduce to his friends, okay?" Nana said as Tsuna just blinks then nods, allowing her to. "Well, the boy by Natsuo is Enma Kozato and he's one of the few friends that is Italian. The other one be Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, and Mukuro Rokudo!" She pointed, more like singled out the people int he room as tsuna swore he heard certain clinking metals. Nana however moved on Tsuna just gave a glance to Giotto, who nodded as Cozart did the same and went over to soothe the Clouds fro fighting each other. "Oh, I forgot! This is Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister, and Lambo Bovino. They're both from Italy as well! And the little girl is I-Pin, who is Chinese and Fuuta-kun, who is German!" Nana also called out as I-Pin just bows, greeting in Chinese as Tsuna was compelled to greet back in Chinese, which he did, shocking I-Pin and half of the room. THen he looks at Fuuta then breaks out into a big grin.

_"It's a pleasure to see you again, Stella-kun!"_ Tsuna greeted in German as Fuuta blinks then runs into Tsuna's opens arms, tears falling out of his eyes, saying "Tsuna-nii" over and over again. Nana enjoyed watching them together as she kept going on.

"Over there is Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei! I think missed someone.." Nana then tries to remember, but was interrupted with sudden yelps of pain as she looks over her shoulder, Tusna doing the same as they both saw Giotto and Cozart trying to hold back the Clouds from each other, getting hurt in return. "Ah, that's right, Hibari Kyoya!" She finally introduced the Cloud then she turns back to face Reborn standing before her.

"Mamman, aren't you forgetting me?" Reborn called out as Tsuna just called out behind him in Italian toward to Alaude, who just glares at him in return then stalks off, giving Giotto a break from hits of handcuffs. Tsuna then smiles at Kyoya, mouthing that he'll fight him later if he play nicely.

"Ah, I forgot! Sorry Reborn!" Nana said as Tsuna turns to face Reborn before him, Fuuta exclaiming in German about his time here as he replied with proper response, actually doing more than two conversation at once. "Tsu-kun! This is Na-kun's home tutor! Reborn-kun, this is my eldest son, Tsunayoshi!" Nana introduced them both, then her last few words only made the tenth generation beside Hibari and the Mists saying the next word.

"EHHHH?!"


End file.
